


See you later

by Casephine19



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, I just love these two boys, M/M, The scene should be where they separated ways, There's a little bit of alluka here, This is more of like a POV tbh, Which I find fucking sad, Why must they separate??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casephine19/pseuds/Casephine19
Summary: Gon you were always my light.





	See you later

Gon, you were always my light. 

 

Even now you still are. 

 

You saved me from a dark abyss of wickedness. 

 

Sadness

 

Despair

And paved way a brand new path, full of adventure, joy and your companionship.

 

Truly you are my dear friend. 

 

And you will always be my very dear friend. 

 

As I stand here watching your figure walking forward to your intended goal, your silhouette shadowing me from the bright rays of the sun....

I can't help but think how much I hate that kind of habit of yours.

 

You can never keep still. Always moving and running. While I'm behind you, following, cleaning up the mess you make. And even those times that I try to stop you, telling you to think logically, to imagine the consequences of your actions, shaking your shoulders wanting to scream at you 'wake up Gon! Don't do anything foolish!'. You would just dismiss me with that determined look in your face (that I not-so-sercretly admired), always headbutting me with your stubbornness. 

 

Especially that time when you dealt with that Royal guard all alone. 

 

That memory is always so painful to remember.

 

But I guess that's what makes you who you are Gon. 

 

And one of the reasons why I've always loved you. 

 

Seriously you're at fault for making me like this. A softie. 

 

Big brother always told me that I will never have friends, that nobody would ever accept me or love me...

And that I don't deserve their love. 

I always thought that the reason why I was born was to kill and continue the family business. And that my life means nothing more. 

 

But then Gon. You showed up. 

 

You showed up into my life and befriended me.   
You accepted me wholeheartedly even though you knew I was an assassin.  
You showed me that there is more to life than just killing people.  
And you showed me that I can still be a better person... Not only to myself but to you and Alluka. 

 

Though now that we have to part ways, I can't help but feel like a part of me is being torn away. 

 

My hands are shaking Gon. 

 

They're shaking because they too want to go wherever you want to go. The only reason why I'm hiding them in my pockets right now. 

See? Even my body knows what I want and what I'm going to lose. 

I want to run right now to you and follow you wherever you want to go.

 

But right now, this isn't about what I want. 

 

I have a duty to protect, to take care of Alluka and Something as their big brother. Besides, it's been so long since I've spent time with them anyway. 

 

And I think it would be better to let you go for now Gon. Both of us need to grow up more. But for that to happen we need to separate both of our paths, I guess it's better this way. 

 

Because If I stay with you any longer, I'm afraid that my childish feelings would act up and you might hate me for that. 

 

Anyways, we both know that this isn't goodbye. Isn't that right Gon? 

 

So I guess what I truly want to say right now is..... 

 

"Gon! See you later!"

 

Ah. 

 

Your smile is always the brightest. 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I just made this right after watching episode 147. Hope you liked reading this :)


End file.
